The Ghost Rider's Protégé
by Skullets
Summary: Rowen knows about her dad's curse and is his protégé. Only she's not a skeleton on fire. She believes that she's a shinigami. Who knows what waits for these 2.
1. fate has it's roll

**THE GHOST RIDER'S PROTÉGÉ 1**

Rowan new about her fathers curse, and she hated. She hated how he was the devils' bounty hunter and how he killed his victims. On the other hand she loves thrills and stunts, she loved flying on her bike. She loved cascading through a cyclone of fire. She met the devil himself before. Her dad, who now goes by the name of john, considers the devil as a client. John's job now was a motorbike mechanic, and manager for Rowan's stunt-gigs. He still does his dirty work, sometimes even carter Slate tags along for those hard ones. Her mother, Roxanne, is still a reporter. She also hates the fact that the devil suggests that he might pass on the curse to Rowan.

Today was a big day, the day she jumps over a pit of coals for her 14th birthday. Rowan herself was nervous of the idea. Her mom not so much, she knew she would have to follow a path, and her dad was oozing with pride also with terror. and that was also the stunt that would determine is she was gonna be the next rider, if she lives she'll follow her fathers dark path. If she doesn't she'll live by the devils side, becoming his own protégé. She knew she would have to follow one of the paths, they both kill. But she'd rather follow one of her dark paths with her dad than follow the devil.

Moments from the jump Rowan is greeted by the devil.

"Rowan, are you ready?"

"I think I am, promise you won't interfere? Because I want fate to determine my future."

"now, why would I do that? The chosen path for you will both give me an advantage. If you follow your fathers path you'll be doing my dirty work. And if you become _my_ _protégé_ you would determine who lives and who _dies._"

"ok. Good to know". the words '_my protégé' _and _'dies'_ lingered in her mind.

It was time. She could here the crowd chanting her stage name _Rock-n-Rowan_! She didn't mind it. When she was 7 she listened to all _brick in the wall _songs, by then end of the day she was beating her bedside all night to the rhythm. From that moment on she would only have pudding in her lunch as a snack everyday and she earned a nick-name _Rock-n-Rowan_.

Her bike purred and guzzled. This was her moment. The bike revved and scooting to the ramp. The jumbo screen displayed her face and her title. The first wheel went off the edge than the second. Before she be aware of the fact that she was speeding down the ramp she felt that she was in a trance. Everything slowed down in front of her. The ramp was sizzling from the bike tread. All of that happened in a swift moment. She flew through the air. The coals' heat was almost un bearable when she was 53 feet above it. Something happened, the landing ramp was farther than thought out. Rowan knew this was one of the devil's tricks, to make her panic. She knew it was the right the length. The devil did this to her before, he wants her to follow his path. She couldn't allow that. Rowan regained reality, her tire barely missed the landing. The crowd cried, "Rock-n-Rowan!".

Her bike steered towards her parents. She was greeted with and a present. It was big and heavy. Without hesitation she unveiled a leather waist jacket, leather capris, fingerless gloves, leather knee-high tops, and the strangest was a chain. The same chain that her own father used to kill Black Heart and his hench-men. This chain meant everything to her father, even she loved it. There was one more, a small box. It rattled in her by her ears when she shook it. Inside was keys to a new bike. It was the bike of her dream the Harley Davidson 2012 Nightster. In black. She almost fainted at this beauty. the crowd gasped at the sight than cheered. She was so happy to see it that she cried. But rowen knew this was for her ghost rider future. In the day she learned to control her power while doing stunts. By night she would partner with her dad. To make this all happen she would need to sign the devils' contract. If she didn't Rowan would be forced to follow the devil. And had no say.

Later that night the devil arrived with the contract. She was ready. Like her dad, Rowan unraveled the scroll, cutting her thumb at the top making the blood drip on the paper. That was it Rowan was now entitled a the ghost riders protégé. When john knows she's ready he will retire and give her his title.

During the week Rowan was practicing with her chain. Later that week on Wednesday she thought it was her first night. Rowan changed into her leather that fit like a charm. Her dad glanced at her with the fire consuming his body, he doesn't scream from the agony anymore.

It was different for rowan. The pain started in her eyes as if they hadn't blinked ever. It blossomed in her chest. Splitting at the arms. And then separating at the legs. The heat was unbearable, the pain wasn't possible. Her skin didn't burn to ashes it faded to a dull grey. Blood slashed at her skin making tiny symbols in her skin. Her eyes diluted to a deep cherry red, tinting her vision. The flames only blazed at will. Her hair changed from brown to black with bright red highlights

Next was her Nightster's turn. She wasn't taught how to do it, it just came by instinct. Grasping with both of her hands on the shell she urged the change. Instead of bones framing the bike it was stenciled by the same marks on her body. The shell went maroon red with the black symbols.

For a brief moment rowan thought to herself. For a term project in English literature she had to do research on a mythical creature; she chose the shinigami. Death gods that kill for they're on greed. Maybe rowan was a shinigami.


	2. mixed powers

**THE GHOST RIDER'S PROTÉGÉ 2**

The transformation is done. Rowan is surprised at the difference, her father is a skeleton, she is grey with Japanese symbols and red eyes.

"w-what happened? How come I'm different from you?"

As the ghost rider john didn't _do_ small talk. As a response he shrugged. Placing his hands on the handles and revving the bike. And drives of.

"great" rowan said without confidence. She whipped the chain over he shoulder, making it wrap 2 times around perfectly without a twist, just like her father. Since rowan now has the penance star what will her dad use? Without anymore hesitation she revs the Nightster. Swerving into the night.

It wasn't hard to find him. His bike always leaved a track of fire, now a days people just don't care when they find disturbed concrete in the middle of the road. Rowan found him strangling a man with a gun by his side.

"look into my eyes, feel what the innocent felt"

And just like that. The man slumped down with those black eyes. She almost puked at the sight. Rider looked down at the gun, it wasn't bad, it was a deep red at the barrel and the handle was black. Rider found his new weapon.

"oh, now what? How do I learn to do that"

"it'll take time, but you'll learn"

"*sigh* ok, but shouldn't we find out why I'm not a flaming skeleton?"

"follow me"

"no probl-" before she could finish he took off, again.

Rowan followed her dad to the old graveyard where Cater Slade lived and died. It was just about dawn when they arrived. Ghost rider parked his bike and began walking. His flames died down as his skin flowed on. For rowan her fire died down as well, but the marks didn't they turned to look like tattoos. Rowan was extremely thirsty but she knew that.

"why didn't these fade?"

"I don't know. I also don't know why you didn't burn to a skeleton either."

"in a way I'm kinda glad. I think I look better without being a skeleton. Mom is gonna kill me isn't she when she sees these."

"well just tell her it's a side effect"

"but you don't have scars like I do. If you look at them closely, they look Japanese, I did a project on Japanese death gods called shinigamies, maybe I'm one"

"we don't know for sure. I hope Cater will help us"

Just at that time Carter came out with his rusty old shovel

"what is it now? Is that rowan? What's her path?"

"well rowan is now my protégé, but something is different. Can you look at these?"

Rowan stepped forward as Slate trudged through the tome-stones. He examined her right arm.

"huh. Come with me"

He lead them to his house.

As soon as rowan saw a few mugs of water, not knowing if they're for her she went for them anyway. The water soothed her throat. As for her dad he only had one glass.

Cater grabbed a thick book and dropped it on his table. The book had pictures of hell and heaven. The text appeared to be hand written, not in English or latin. It looked Japanese.

"死神, (death god or death spirit) a monster who was believed to be imported from china. They can see when a person is destined to die. They kill to gain their victims remaining years that will add to theirs to live longer"

"I kill only to live longer?" she grimaced at the thought

"not exactly, that is the real meaning for a shinigami. But you are the next ghost rider not a death god. Your purpose is to kill the guilty. You might not live longer by killing, but you might have mixed powers. The fire is the ghost rider side and the other power might be your ultimate weapon. Like how me and your father our ultimate weapon is to make the soul suffer. You're also in a blood line which also might have an effect. I guess you should see the devil"

"fine, he also better tell me why he did tricks on me with my jump"

"he interfered?"

"ya I thought you knew."

"hmm. I didn't, guess we'll pay satin a visit"

"I hate that name, satin. I'll just use the term 'the devil'"

"suit yourself. Thanks again Slade"

"any time"

The 2 drove back to the garage. Roxanne seemed pretty furious to find her daughter with marks all over her.

"what happened to Row?"

"s-something happened, we need to take it up with the devil"

"Satin? If it wasn't bad enough that my husband is a killer, now my daughter is too?

"Hun, don't worry, we think we found what she is"

"dad, you make it sound like I'm a thing"

"sorry, we'll get this figured out"

"we better" rowan concluded without excitement

_Hey, author here! I know this story Is different from my skullduggery one, I share my love of ghost rider and shinigamies into one. I thought they kinda fit together, don't they? Any way thanks for reading! Author out!_

_~ dark twisted 13_


	3. At the devil's office

**THE GHOST RIDER'S PROTÉGÉ 3**

Next day Rowan and her dad drove to the abandoned sub-way tunnels. They left just before evening.

"why are we here? This place is for drunks and addicts"

"and the devil's office"

"what? Why here? I thought it would be somewhere great, like in a volcano."

"I think you just answered your question, he wanted it to be inconspicuous."

"huh, not a bad idea"

They walked they're bikes through the tunnels until they found a door. It had no locks or handles on it.

"how do we open it?"

John flashed his hand into bone. Than waved it over the right side making a fire engraved number lock pad. John looked to his right and left checking if any one was looking.

"great now what?"

"you know sometimes I wished Slate would teach you and not me."

"oh, ha ha."

He typed in 333-666-4242.

"huh. Figures" rowan said rolling her eyes.

The door opened, just by a crack, but it was opened. They entered to find an office. Nothing looked weird. It was like a business office. There was a secretary, administrator and over by the water fountain was gossiping workers. But were they actual people?

"this is Satin's office?"

"what were you expecting? People getting tortured in blood-splattered caverns?"

"well ya. That's what it looks like in books and T.V."

"you know Satin is not old-school"

"now you tell me, so now what? do we inform the the secretary?"

"ya"

The two walked to the secretary's' desk.

"can I help you?"

"yes, I'm john blaze and this is Rowan blaze."

"oh, I'm guessing you two are the ghost riders, Rowan I saw your jump. The devil is expecting you, please come with me."

"good thank you"

"is it that easy?"

"um, ya."

Rowan, still weirded out by the office, and her dad were lead to a door with a wooden frame.

The secretary knocked on the door using her knuckles lightly.

"Mister Satin, john blaze and his daughter are here"

"great! Send them in."

The door flung opened. Revealing the devil sitting at his metal desk with his feet perched on his paper weight.

"hello john, Rowan I was expecting you, its about your daughter isn't it? Well sun-down will happen in a few. You can show me then."

"why did you tamper with my mind while I was jumping?"

"it was a test, you see. And haven't you heard 'never do a deal with the devil?"

"I didn't do a deal with you."

"not directly, no, but you did tell me _not_ to interfere, you know I just had to. Ah, I think the sun has now set, show me what's been bothering you."

Naturally john blazed with no pain and no hesitation. Rowan, on the other hand had troubles. She grunted and groaned till the fire enveloped her. It hurt less this time, but the heat was still intense. There, side by side was a skeleton on fire with a pale girl with hash marks and no deep voice.

"look at me! I'm not like my dad! What am I?"

"I wanted to test something, you see I came across with a shinigami way back when. Of course it wasn't under my command. Shinigamies don't have a leader, they're not pack animals they kill just to live longer. So I decided of the next rider to be a mix, like a mutt. Those symbols in your skin both protect and enhance your power. don't worry this was all intended, you would've known if you read the fine print."

"so I'm a cursed test dummy until I break it?"

"don't put it like that, it sounds mean and evil."

"so what powers so I have?"

"your fire powers are from the rider side. You have the penance star, given by your father, but I don't know what's _your_ greatest weapon. But here's the best part, you get to chose how the guilty die judging by the level of sins they did."

"how much levels are there?"

"nine, haven't you read _inferno_?"

"no, maybe I will. But shinigamies aren't Italian, theyre Japanese."

"they _are_ Japanese, but since you're not a _full_ shinigami. I added a twist. I don't actually know what you do to achieve death you'll have to ask one yourself or figure it out."

"joy, ready to go?"

Rider nodded, he was ready to go.

They turned back to human, easier for john, not so much for rowan. She moaned with frustration till she got it right. Rowan tried twisting, spinning and tried a lot of unnecessary movements till she snapped her fingers. And she turned back to normal.

"really rowan, its that easy?"

"ye-yeah I guess so, ha!"

John grunted with disappointment, "figures"

"ha! Ok. What do we do first?"

"well we should get you to see a shinigami first before anything else"

"how do we find one?"

"we should check Japanese locations"

"ooh! There's a teriyaki restaurant near by the cutest _Toki Doki _vender in the mall!"

"not what I had in mind, but ok."

"cool ready?"

"yep lets go"


	4. Nara the Shinigami

**THE GHOST RIDER'S PROTÉGÉ 4a**

To start the day john and rowan drove to the mall.

"so Rowan do you know where to go?"

"yeah, I was thinking of checking out the _Toki Doki_ vendor first for a few. Then later for lunch we'll go to the teriyaki restaurant, for professional reasons."

"agreed!"

Rowan couldn't help but laugh at John's response.

As planned they headed for the vendor first. Rowan was I little more excited than her dad.

"why are we here?"

"well it's Japanese _and_ I wanted to show you the coolest cell phone case ever.(!)"

"I'll admit it, this is more Japanese then I can handle"

The clerk was checking her phone for texts when Rowan came first followed by John.

"um. Excuse me?"

"hold on… yeah? Do you help with anything?"

Rowan thought _what do we say? We can't just say are you a shinigami?._

"uh yes, does this company have shinigamies in their print?"

Rowan's face turned from worried to dimly shocked.

"um, let me check… uh we have two related to that. There's _Adios _and _Ciao Ciao. _does that work?"

The girl held out two manga skeletons, one wearing black and one wearing pink. Not what John had in mind but Rowan that they were cute.

"not exactly, but thank you."

Next was the restaurant. As they walked away the girl shrugged and went to back texting.

"well that was useless."

"I thought for sure that she would help us" saying as if Rowan meant it.

"you've reached a new level of sarcasm," john nodded, "impressive"

"I only learn from the best!"

"That you do, ready to eat- I mean investigate?"

"oh, oh yeah totally" said Rowan with a smirk.

The walk appeared longer than they thought. The restaurant had fans nailed to the arch-way, bordered by planted orchids. Inside was a podium that had a reservation sheet and a bowl of mints, Rowan helped herself to a few. The booths were framed with rosewood and oak embroidery. The seating appeared to be a black and red weaved velvet cushions. The lamps were traditional pink cringed paper that bordered a small candle. I tall hostess greeted them.

"'ello! How much?"

"two please"

"yes of course, follow me", she grabbed to menu's the 'today's special' on top. The hostess lead them to a both near by the empty fire place. "I hope this is good. I'm sorry, we just can't get the fire started today"

"oh, no this is great, thank you …Nara S-Sato."

"your welcome, but you can call me Nara. Hey, you two look familiar… oh, my god how can I not notice this before! You two are John and Rowan Blaze! That jump you did, Rowan, had my worried. And let me just also add", Nara lowered her voice to a whisper, "I knew you would be the rider's protégé. Did you kill anyone yet?"

Rowans face blushed, is Nara a shinigami?

"um Nara? Can we talk for a few please, we think we need your help."

"yes, of course! it's break time anyway", she raised her voice a little, "Oita-Chan! I'm taking my lunch break!"

A voice from behind the kitchen responded, "OK! Goto-san, your break is over."

Nara took her purse and walked with John and Rowan to an isolated table.

"so, what is it do you need help with?"

John whispered, "are you a shinigami?"

"why? What happened? I can kill anyone that's bothering you."

"so you are one?"

"yes"

"we need your help. Satin planned something _different_ for Rowan, she's a mix between a shinigami and a ghost rider. We need your help to teach Rowan how to kill, can you do that?"

"y-yes, I'm always able to help. But why is she a _mix_?"

Rowan, not really listening is reading some emails on her phone.

"long story short, Satin thought that shinigamies are greedy and he wanted one to follow his own command. She has fire powers, the penance star, and her ultimate weapon that she needs help to activate it. She chooses how the guilty die depending on the nine levels of sins."

"oh, all she needs to know is how to get it working? Meet me at the graveyard at sun-down, k?

"sounds good, Rowan ready to go?"

"huh? Oh, yeah sure. Bye Nara!"

"bye Rowan!"

John and Rowan parked at the garage. Rowan decided that she wanted to practice switching forms without hesitation.

"dad, how do you flame-up so fast?"

"I just don't think about it, you know? I feel it. Like this."

John started walking to his bike. He lifted one leg over. And as he started sitting he whipped his so fast by the time he finished he was a skeleton on fire. To switch back it wasn't rough, John stood up and the fire died down fast.

"its that _easy_?"

"I think so, you try it"

"ok?"

Rowan hunkered down hat her back and began shaking her head violently, nothing. She snapped a few times, nothing. She revved her bike hard, nothing.

"this is impossible!" frustrated, Rowan stood up whipped her arms to both of her sides and stomped her left boot. And *flash* Rowan was grey with dark red eyes.

"I can't believed that worked!"

"me neither, now try switching back"

Just like John, Rowan easily made the switch back with no frantic movements.

"huh, check that out!"

"good for you… oh, hey it's 5:00 we should meet Nara now."

"lets go."

They took off with out anymore hesitation. Nara was already there.

"oh hey," Rowan said parking her Nightster, "Nara!"

"hi! Where's your dad?"

Turning back, Rowan thought _killing a guilty soul._

"oh, he'll be here soon, should I switch to, you know."

"yes, if you want"

Rowan whipped her arms and stomped her foot then fire swarmed her.

"wow! You look awesome, better than me. Hold on"

Nara swiftly flicked her left wrist, than herself was too swarmed but by shadows. Wings sprouted from her back she had no symbols. Her skin was like an ink-blot, it kept changing but still maintaining symmetrical her eyes blossomed red like Rowan's. but that was the only similar aspect.

"why do you have wings and not me?"

"from what your father said you're a mix, right? Maybe this is one of the Devil's tricks."

"hey, would you ever go under Satin's command?"

"if he pays enough."

"ha. How old are you?"

"I discovered about my power when I was 17, 200 years ago"

"do you kill for your own use?"

"well yeah, but I only do it to the elderly and the sick, and I only do it when I need a 'refill' which happens more than a regular shinigami should 'refill."

"ok back to why were here, wanna switch back?"

"yeah sure"

They both snap their fingers.

"huh, cool. So how do _you_ kill?"

"when it's some one's time, I switch to my other form and 'suck' out they're soul-"

"just like that?"

"not exactly, you take their soul than you harvest it. You harvest it by putting it in a 'soul catcher'. for fun you can choose how they die, for me I choose death in sleeping, it's painless. To do it you label the souls. With a special scalpel you incision a number 1-9 than faith will play it's roll."

"where can I get a 'soul catcher'?"

"actually I brought one for you, here catch."

Nara passed her a woven sac that as big as Rowan's hand. It was made from leather and embroidered with red thread. It had a draw string it was a loop and it was also elongated so it had a loop for attaching stuff on to.

"wow, thank you."

"no problem. If I have your dad's permission can I tag along to show you the ropes?"

"totally, he should be here soon"

Swerving down the road was Ghost Rider. Being stalked with a trail of fire. He stopped right in front of them.

"so", he said adding a shrug, "what did I miss?"

_Author here, again. I think I fixed my problem. Thank you, Audrey for the tip. This chapter is about (well around the end) is how Nara and Rowan spend their night. That's why it ended with _**4a **_next chapter is how Rider spend his night. Author out! PEACE!_

_~darkntwisted13_


	5. red eyes see all

**THE GHOST RIDER'S PROTÉGÉ 4b**

Before John left with Rowan, the devil unexpectedly arrived.

"hello john"

"what do you want? I'm meeting up with a shinigami and my daughter already left."

"I have lives that I need you to…well, you know"

"who and where are they?"

"I don't know _who_ they are, but I do know _where_ they are."

"what am I going up against, Satin?"

"if I told you it would ruin the surprise"

"you like me as your bounty hunter, don't you?"

"in deed I do. They're at the old church 2 miles north-east. They're meeting at 3 a.m. but once gathered they're practically unstoppable. You'll have to kill each on at a time. Each will arrive at a certain hour starting at 10, 11, 12, 1, 2. You'll have an hour to kill them, bring your daughter and the shinigami too and maybe Slate. One last thing, kill as much as you can before they arrive."

"what do I get in return?"

"I would be worried what happens if you _don't_ do this. Remember I would never harm your family, but they would."

John wasn't scared, he's been through worse. But if this does get into trouble he'll have 3 other killers beside him. John finally hunkered onto his bike. As he revved fire enveloped him and his bike. As soon as it cleared Satin was gone. He took off on his bike and got his new weapon blazed up with flames engraved into the barrel among with other parts.

Just at the nick of night Rider arrived exactly when Nara asked where he was.

"so", he said with a shrug, "what did I miss"

"where were you"

"just chatting", John switched back, "with the devil, I need your help"

"how bad?"

"it's so bad that I need the help from you two and Slate. I was told to kill as much guilty souls as I can, Nara does she know what to do?"

"yeah, the killing with help with her skills and I need a refill."

"wait, I don't have a scalpel."

"the scalpel just ensures precision but you don't really need it, here switch and give me your right arm."

Rowan obeyed. With a whip and a stomp she switched and held out her right arm. Nara inspected the symbols.

Nara flicked her wrist to her shinigami for and slipped out a scalpel from her boot.

"I'm going to engrave a Japanese symbol so you can switch faster and label the souls. The scar will never heal. Are you gonna be ok?"

Rowan nodded.

Nara started with the at her finger. Rowan winced a little. She wrote on her right index finger '**魂メス** (soul scalpel) and then moved to her wrist and round encircling it '**赤い目がすべてを参照してください****(**read eyes see all).

"there, done. So now to switch flick your wrist. You can now also handle and engrave a soul, congrats."

"that didn't hurt much, we should go. John, get Slate."

"who's Slate?"

"Carter Slate was the first Ghost Rider, he died a long time ago. But now he's a good resource for information, he travels on a horse. It's so cool."

"alright, sounds good, lets go!"

The 3 went off John and Rowan are taking bike while Nara took air. They found 2 men threatening to kill a kid and his mom.

_Suck the soul than harvest _thought Rowan.

The two saw Rider and Rowan.

"hey, it's Rider… let's get him"

The first guy had lots of tattoos. He went for Rider, of course it was no use. The man started run at him but Rider caught him at the wrist, twisted it and flip the man onto the harsh gravel. He landed unconscious.

The red-head decided to go for Rowan, he too also charged at her. She flicked her wrist to quickly change. The red-head was still afar when Rowan whipped out the penance star than flicked the weapon at him making it wrap around.

As soon as she had contact with him through the chain Rowan could see the sins this man did; murder by car crash, theft of money and more murder. Without even thinking she thought of the number _5._ level 5. That's his justice. As soon as the man reached Rowans throat he grasped it hard, but Rowan had no trouble sucking out his soul. A white ball of light climbed from his mouth. Rowan caught it quickly righting down _5_ than she places it in her 'soul catcher'. as soon as that _5_ came on that soul the man stood up and walked away. Rowan tried to stop him but Nara restrained her.

"wait… in 5, 4, 3, 2."

Her one was replaced a car screeched and a scream.

"that's level _5_?"

"for this victim, yes. Now you _eat_ the soul to finish it."

"how does it taste?"

"like air and water mixed, but I doesn't even have calories and you don't digest it. It doesn't reach the stomach, it reaches the heart than it gets absorbed, now do you get it?"

"yeah". Rowan pinched the soul than lodges it in her mouth. No chew was necessary. It dissolved in her mouth, like a mint sheet.

"that's it?"

"mm hmm"

The man with tattoos got up and Rider recited those famous words. He saw the levels of sins and so did Rowan; this man murdered for fun only.

"whoa, how can I see that with out having contact?"

"I can see it too Rowan, it's your red eyes that make you see his sins, your father looks deeper, he literally looks into the soul and makes it suffer inside the body. You just needed to get it started with, contact. But now you can see them before your father does and you see one out of the 9 levels after you see the sins, get it."

"it's a lot to take in but I think I do, thank you."

The man slumped down again with those black eyes.

"ready to go girls? We have a lot more souls to take before 10, lets go."

Rowan whispered to Nara, "that's the most words he said in Rider form."

As they all left for the next batch of soul that night the mother and child scattered away.


	6. 2 down, 4 to go

**THE GHOST RIDER'S PROTÉGÉ 5**

It was almost 10. Rider, Rowan, Slate and Nara slowly getting there kill after kill. So far the they killed 14 lives and Nara got a 20 year refill from the youngest.

The two Riders didn't talk but the girls couldn't stop but gossip. After a while Nara's wings got sore from flying so she hopped on Rowan's bike.

"so Row, can I call you that?"

"oh, yeah sure, what is it?"

"what does the devil look like?"

"tall, slim, dark, cynical-"

"would you say he's evil?"

"no, well at first, yes. But after he kept visiting my dad in his garage I learned more about him. He's not good nor bad. He's just what he is. He kill's people who committed sins. So to sum it all up: he kills which is bad but the people who die did do horrible things too. In the end it's just what it is."

"huh, never thought of it like that, I mean they teach the devil to us as a person with no heart, no consience, just pure evil. But he's more than that."

"no he's just what he is, not better, not worst, and not anything more than that"

"I get it."

"hey, Rider? isn't that the old church?"

Rider stopped dead in his tracks followed be the rest. He entered first, Slate second, than Rowan, followed by Nara."

The 3 kept their hands blazing to keep light as they made fire die down every where else.

"row", Nara whispered. "as a shinigami you don't need light to see in the dark, just your eyes"

"oh, really? Cool… wait guys what's that ahead?"

Beyond the corner the 4 watch the first person to enter right on time. He looked young. His face was rigid and sharp. His hair was long and tied up in the back. He looked almost Russian.

"k, I'll go first. Slate second, Rowan third, and Nara forth. Got it?"

They all nodded slowly.

Rider flamed-up and almost stomped up behind the man. He was about to punch him but the man swiftly dodged and did a 180 to face Rider.

"well, look who came." the man leaned a little to his right just to catch a glimpse as Rowan's head as she turned back to hiding. As he was squinting to look harder Rider got jabbed him good right under his ribcage. As a quick response he hunched over to make Rider think he's in pain. He lunged to Rider and grasped the skull but Rider was too fast, holding the mans wrist he whipped the arms and crack was loud enough to echo through the chapel. Rider threw the man on his back the broken arms.

"you'll never kill our leader, by 3 he'll be too strong"

Rider said nothing. He grabbed out his gun and pulled the trigger. The magnificent fire shot out of the barrel as soon as the flaming bullet hit the man he instantly shimmered to dust. As it drifted to the ground Rider cracked his neck both ways in satisfaction. Than his fire died down.

"you ok dad?"

"just thirsty, what's the time?"

"err… it's 10:13, so now what."

"why don't we split up and try to find out what that guy was talking about."

They all split up. Rider north, Rowan east, Slate west and Nara south.

Rowan changed to shingami to scour around without light. She entered what looked like the baptism room. The inside of the bathtub was murky shallow water. For a quick moment she thought that the water shifted. She looked closer. There was something inside, swimming. She looked closer. Staring at the water. She heart was pounding, it almost broke her ribcage. Slate entered moments before she looked in the tub.

"uh… Rowan, what are you doing?"

She shrieked and almost slipped into the dirty tub. Slate could help but snicker a little. Rowan whipped her head around to look at Slate.

"oh, uh, me?….I-I was, I was looking in the tub, I the-thought it moved, like so-something was inside," calming down she continued, "take a look."

Slate walked over, peering down into the tub.

"uh, what am I supposed to see?"

"look into the water-"

"what water? The tub is clean."

"what? How can that be?"

"maybe it's uh, shinigami thing."

"yeah, maybe"

"what's the time, we've been lookin' for a while"

"it's, uh, 11:00 exactly, where's the next person?"

Fire was thrown from across the hall, Slate and Rowan both spotted a shadow being cast of a hunched over creature. They both run to the scene. They find Rider lodged into the wall and Nara dodging an attack from the creature.

The creature was hunched, grimy, it's face was almost human, the body looked related to a bat with arms, the skin was gray and blotchy with cuts and scars. It was as tall as Rider even when hunched over. The spine was throbbing out his back. He grew a smile like no other, that smile only seem to target Rowan. It let out a cry, it was inhuman and like no other animal like it.

He the hop towards Rowan. To stunned to react to the beast's look, Slate stole Rowan's chain from her and flicked the wrist as it curled around the beasts throat. The chain was to tight for him to rip off so he decided to fly away. It was no use Slate was too strong and fast for him. Trying to get away the beast kept thrashing, each whip of the chain Slate started to loose his grip. Nara pounced at the beast taking it's soul and forcing it into her soul catcher.

The beast fell down hard. Rider put's the wall in fire so he can slip out. As soon as he got out, he went back to human.

"oh, god. What was that?"

"eh, I don't know, maybe a demon."

"ok. Slate, I'm sorry I didn't even try to get out my chain. It was weird, the face, it's smile. It's like it put me in a trance."

"it's ok, I wanted to kill something any way. But Nara did that before I did."

"sorry, it looked like you needed help."

"and I did, don't worry about it"

"oh, ok. Rowan you look shaken, are you ok?"

"uh… yeah but I need to ask you a something, I saw murky water when Slate didn't, is that normal?"

"where was it?"

"in a baptism tub"

"oh, when death occurs in something religious you see the crime scene, did you see a body?"

"no, just shallow dirty water"

"huh, than what happened to the body?"

"hmm, I don't know."

John got bored from the girls talking, so he broke the silence, the silence he had from not talking, "alright, 2 down, 4 to go."

_It's so dry, although if you are reading this and you've also read the rest up and till now, CONGRADULATIONS! At least you read the FULL series , well not full but at least all of the current chapters unlike the other people who just read chapters 1 and 3. It's weird right? Who would miss a chapter when I write them (and you know they're awesome because you made it this far)? Eh, what ever, at least one of my stories are popular. Now, I'll sign off so you don't have to read anymore of my boring feelings, bye!_

_~darkntwisted13_


	7. the Devil's deal

**THE GHOST RIDER'S PROTÉGÉ 6**

The four scoured to the rest of the church till 12:00 am.

They were ready for the third one. The third man walked in, nothing weird or scary about him, just a casual guy walking into the church. Rowan and the others were hiding behind the corner looking somewhat confused.

"this is the 3rd guy? He's so normal looking"

"look's can be deceiving"

"I'm getting bored!" said Nara, switching as she walked towards the third man. Something gave her an itch. Who or what was this man? Nara stopped dead in her tracks.

"uh, hi… you're hot"

"thanks, but what are you?"

"you'll find out soon enough" the man started to twitch and contort. His hair fell off and was replaced by fur. His muscles rippled even bigger. This man was a dog, a really big dog.

"you're a lycan?"

The man didn't respond. He ran at Nara who flew out of his path. Nara didn't want to play anymore. In a split second his soul was sucked out. Nara quickly inscribed 6 than swallowed the soul and the beast's soul from before. The linchon changed to human, walkout, than splash. He jumped into a river and drowned.

Rowan, John, even Slate looked surprised.

"what? I'm not a dog person" Rowan just had to laugh, the other two just smirked.

"alright 1 more to go, now what?"

"uh, look around some more?"

"nah, we've done that for three hours."

For the rest of the 56 minutes they just sat around telling stories until it was 1 a.m. no one came.

Rowan got a little annoyed, "where are they?" she raised her voice a little higher, "C'mon out! I'm so bored!"

Slate just looked at her with a raised eye-brow. Nara and John looked frazzled.

"what? What else do I say? I can't think of any cool puns! Don't blame m-"

The doors swung open fast with nothing pushing them. And the devil walked in with a cynical face.

"hello rowan, others. Shinigami."

"you're the one we have to fight?"

"oh, goodness no. I actually killed him for you. No, I'm here for," slowly pointing at Nara, "her"

"why do you want me?"

"I want you to work for me, don't worry I'll pay you"

"why would I ever work for you?"

"why not? Good pay, life extension. What more could you ask for?"

"I only kill really old people, and recently I just killed and got 20 years added on, I'm still good. I don't kill anyone unless they're a bad condition."

"you sure?"

"I'm sure, nothing you can say or do will change it"

"alright it seems like you made your decision", he pulled out a black soul and flung at Nara to failed to dodge it. It touched her and grew into that beast that only smiled at Rowan. "unfortunately, that was a bad choice. All of you, kill her. Or I'll do it myself."

"what did you do? We're not gonna kill her."

"why? It's not her" a white soul came out of the beasts soul and it fluttered towards Satin. "this is her. To bring her back you'll need to find her a body to inhabit it. If you don't her soul with die, it can't live with out a body or a soul catcher."

Horrified, rowan charges over to the beast. Her chain is whipped out and misses the beast, instead it wraps around the devil.

"give me that soul, now" she said flaming allover.

Satin almost struggles to breath, "*gasp* why? Do you know what you're doing? You're threatening the _devil_. How come? In any moment now I could easily kill you."

She pulls tighter, the guys weren't even thinking on helping. Satin grunts and moans hard, as if in pain.

His eyed glow bright red, "you _will _be sorry for what you did" he starts to pull the chain off and flicks both of his arms trying to do something to Rowan but she doesn't react.

Looking confused the devil glows even harder, "w-why cant I kill you?"

Rowan shrugged and said, "give me her soul, now. Or else"

With no other option he passed it to Rowan, who then put it in her soul catcher.

"thank you, good bye."

The 3 left. Rowan, feeling more confident. John, weirded out. Slate, is thinking 'what the hell just happened?'. they left the devil behind and drove home.

Slate separated down the road, leaving John and Rowan. They got home to find, once again, Roxanne freaking out.

"hey, mom"

"what happened tonight Row?"

"so, uh, cute story, um… so turns out that the devil doesn't have power over. And can't kill me. And here's the best part, I can actually hurt him back"

"what? H-hunny-"

"I know right?"

"you're a freak! John, anything you want to say to this?"

"I don't know what I have to say… Row, maybe this is the shinigami side of you."

"that can't be. Is it even possible? I'm taking my mom's side on this; I truly am a _freak_. Is there any nut-houses near here?"

"oh, ha ha. We need to find a body for Nara's soul, maybe you can swap out with a guilty soul"

"good idea, tomorrow?"

"uh, huh. Sounds good?"

"totally"


	8. good to be back

**THE GHOST RIDERS PROTÉGÉ 7**

The next night Rowan and Rider head off to find some souls.

The first one they come across is a man holding a gun, crying. Rowan knew this wasn't what she had in mind for Nara's new body. Without breaking a sweat Rowan took his soul and labeled the number _4_, than swallows it. With in 10 seconds the man shot himself in the chest.

Rider switched back to human, looking disappointed, "what's the fun in that? You just take the soul, write down a number than swallow it. And he does the work for you basically."

"so? I'm happy for that, I don't think I can kill a person. Good thing they do the work for me, eh?"

"you just get it easy, I have to actually kill them. I have to do the work."

"c'mon lets try to girl now"

It took them about an hour to find an 18 year old in her dorm trying to get rid of the evidence, she was washing the blood off of a knife.

John whispered to Rowan, "let me" switching to Rider, "take this one"

"fine… but I get the next one"

Rider hopped through the dorms' window and repeated words making the girl slump to the ground.

The girl looked somewhat Asian. She had shoulder-length black hair with deep red high-lights. She had a tattoo of shadows running up her spine. Rowan thought this was a good replacement.

She practically forced Nara's soul into the body. Once it seeped down the throat she started twitching at her toes and fingers. The body stood up and spoke, "wha-what happened?" she asked, trembling to walk.

"Nara, is that you?" Rowan asked softly.

"uh… um. Yeah, it's me. What happened? The last thing I remembered was that the devil tossed a black soul at me. Where are we?"

"ok, long story short… you're body turned to that beast from earlier. Satin said that your soul needed a new body to live in, so here you are."

"this body isn't mine?"

"nope but it's the best we can do"

"oh, ok. But I need to engrave those symbol on me. We need a scalpel."

"where can we get one?"

"lets go back to the restaurant tomorrow, my family works there. They know I'm a shinigami, they'll help." after she finished she rotated her neck and snapped her fingers trying to switch. After trial and error she finally switched to her former shinigami self.

"you look like yourself now, but you're in a different body."

"I don't know actually, this is my 4th body I've lived in actually. When I got my body taken, my soul always stayed and it never died. It actually found a new body to take over. After I revert back from being shinigami my new body always looked like my original, it's really weird why it does that." she switched back to human and looked like her old self again.

"wow, that's amazing, so your soul can't die?"

"not that I know of"

John got bored so he interrupted them, "eh, hem… can we _please_ go now?"

They left to find another scalpel the next morning.

They got to the Japanese restaurant where Nara worked. Manager walked towards them.

"what are you doing here? Where were you Nara?"

"I was helping the Ghost Rider and Rowan at the old church yesterday but the devil took my body so Rowan found a soul a new one… I need the scalpel"

The manager lead them the back and handed Nara a fancy box. "be careful, Nara. don't loose this one"

"I wont papa" he went back to his office to finish some work.

Rowan, Nara and John walked to a small meditation room. Nara opened the box to find the scalpel and cheat notes of certain symbols. On' her right index finger she wrote '魂メス' (soul scalpel) and around her wrist she wrote '赤い目がすべてを参照してください' (red eyes see all)

"it's good to have you back, Nara"

"it's good to be back, Rowan"


	9. Keita Sato

**THE GHOST RIDER'S PROTÉGÉ 8**

Later that same day Rowan was exhausted from little sleep. She asked her dad to have the night off and he said yes.

She slipped into her PJ's and crawled under the covers and she fell asleep instantly she dreamed a lot that night. It started with her fight with the devil days before than switched to Nara's soul going into body from body. Than her sleep ended with her fighting a demon by herself, her dad and Nara were by her side but dead. The demon swooped down and slashed her back, deep. She whipped the penance star around it's neck. Before she could kill the demon it rusted her chain fast and broke her neck. Dead.

Rowan woke up instantly, shocked. She found her mom making a quick cereal for Rowan.

"hey, Row. How'd you sleep?"

"it wasn't the best or the worst, but at least was a full sleep… thank you" she answered gulping down the food.

"where's dad?" Rowan thought out loud.

"at the garage, he had a rough night"

"anything out of the ordinary?"

"no, bullets, stabs. The usual."

"ok thanks, see you" she said finishing the last sips of the milk.

"where are you going?"

"I'm meet up with Nara, then I'll see dad"

"ok, but shouldn't you change take a shower first?"

Rowan sighed loudly "fine!"

She got into the shower and the water calmed her down quite a bit. It washed away the grease from the night before which felt nice. She got out, dried her self off and changed into a rolling stone shirt with ripped kakis.

She left for the mall to see Nara. There she was, standing at the podium.

"hey, Nara"

She closed a book and looks at Rowan. "oh, hi Rowan, what's up?"

"nothing really, just hungry any free tables?"

"uh, yeah… booth or table?"

"booth please."

Nara lead Rowan to a 2-person booth and set down the menus.

"thanks"

"be back in a few"

Rowan read the menu and decided on to plates, one teriyaki and one kabob. 2 minutes later a young waiter came by with a note pad.

"uh, hi. I'm your waiter for today. Have you decided on something?" his name tag read Keita Sato.

"um, yeah I'll take a coke and snack box 2 and 6."

"ok", Keita said writing it down, "can I have your last name so we don't get orders mixed up?"

"Blaze, Rowan Blaze. Why don't you just write down the table number?"

"hm? Oh, I'm new here, I keep forgetting the tables. Hey, aren't you daughter of Johnny Blaze?"

"yeah, and I'm guessing you're related to Nara Sato?"

"mm hmm, she's my cousin. My _older_ cousin. By the way I saw your jump."

"you know who I am right?"

Keita leaned in closer and whispered, "you're the Ghost Rider's protégé. Aren't you?"

"I am, sorry, I just wanted to know that you know"

"right, bye"

"k, bye" Rowan thought for a moment and waved at Nara who was walking by.

"how old is Keita?"

"last time I checked he was 14 or something, it's been such a long time since I've seen him. He is also a shinigami."

"really? Cool. But I kinda prefer you a little more how old is he really?"

"he started at refilling at the age of 14 back in 1842, figure it out."

"thank you"

"no problem, bye" Nara walked behind the kitchen and out came Keita with the plates and coke.

"here, you go."

"thanks… do you have scars when you, you know, become a shinigami?"

"Nara told you? *sigh* uh yes I do" he said as he placed the food on the table.

"yeah, I asked her to, sorry. Can you help me, please?"

"sure, it's break any ways." he raised his voice a little more "Nara I'm taking my break!"

"ok! Be right with you!"

"what is it" he asked sitting across from Rowan

"k, I signed Satin's contract and there was a twist, instead of me being a flaming skeleton, I'm half shinigami. Nara helped me." she stretched out her arms to show Keita, "she doesn't have scars like these though, do you?"

Keita looked both ways than rolled up his sleeve revealing the same scars like on Rowan.

"wow, heh, the devil said that these symbols enhance my power."

"and I also protects you… have you been in a fight with the devil yet?"

"yeah 3 days ago, it was over Nara's soul. He tried to inflict pain but I didn't feel anything. I caused him more pain than he could handle"

"those symbols will protect you from forces that are thrown at you. But they can't protect you from physical damage. Does your bike have them too?"

"yeah"

"than you'll keep connected with it, it'll always know where to find you"

"creepy"

"yes, quite. I should get back to work", he said unrolling his sleeves, "nice to meet you Rowan"

"back at you, see you"

Rowan finished her food and paid the bill with a 25% tip. She left the mall to go to her dad's garage. When she got there he wasn't there.

"mom? Where's dad?"

"he's not there?"

"no!"

"check with Slate"

"Ok!"

Rowan left to go to Slate.


	10. the deal breaker

**THE GHOST RIDER'S PROTÉGÉ 9**

Rowan left for Slate's. Once she got there Slate was digging out a grave.

"Slate, where's my dad?"

"Inside, healing. Where were you?"

"Having a day off. In your house?"

"Yep… be careful, he's kind of… twitchy" is all Slate could describe him. 'Twitchy'.

She passed headstones to the house. Her dad was sitting with a bandage around his arm reading a book.

"Dad? What happened last night?"

"Heh, long story" he put the book away and sat up straighter.

After agreeing to let Rowan sleep John drove off into the darkness. He wasn't planning on killing any one, instead he went the abandoned subways.

He walked his bike passed some drunks that were passed out. He looked to his left than his right making sure no one was looking. His hand flashed over the fire-engraved number pad. He typed in 333-666-4242. And the door cracked open and he entered. The office was filled with chatters and rumors from the night before.

The administrator didn't ask any questions, she just lead him to the devil's office. The devil was reading a newspaper.

"Hello, Satin" John spoke sternly

"Hello, Rider" Satin responded harshly. "This is about your daughter, isn't it"

"Yes, can I read the contract please?" John asked politely

"I already did, I read the fine print. The contract hasn't been tampered with. I don't know hoe she did it, it's miraculous."

"Is it even possible?"

"I think it's her scars that are protecting her. I would like to relieve you and your daughter of the curse."

"What? Really?"

"Yes, here" He passed John a sign off sheet. John read most of each paragraph, just to be sure.

"pass me your envelope opener" Satin handed John the serrated metal opener, about to make himself bleed on to the paper he stopped.

"Why?"

"What? isn't this the sheet you've been waiting for?"

"Why are you doing this? Are you scared of her?"

"To be truthful, I am… but she will forever be a half shinigami and rider. I'm sorry"

"hmm. I'll have to talk about it with Rowan, may I?" Satin nodded and John took the paper and left. Feeling excited and nervous.

He was about to be on his way home but he got caught up with those drunks from before.

The fat one hackled loudly "well, I like your bike"

John started to feel nervous and just kept walking.

"Where you goin'"

Kept walking.

"Git' back here"

John hopped on his bike and tried to rev it but the tall drunk ran over and stabbed the tire. 'damn' thought John.

The drunk grabbed his knife and stabbed John in his shoulder. John didn't flinch, it didn't hurt. He was just annoyed so he switched to his demon side, Rider.

"Hey! Guys, it's the skelet'n on fire!"

Rider's shoulder didn't hurt either. The blade melted in his shoulder. He grabbed the tall drunk and looked into his soul. The drunk did many felonies, but none were that bad. Rider released him and tried to scare the drunks away. His hand splayed as fire shot out. It didn't scare the drunk. Instead the drunk pulled out a gun and He pulled the trigger.

The bullet lodge in the right arm of Rider, no pain, but John will for surely feel it. Rider road off to Slate's house.

He got there as the sun started peaking through the sky. As he got off the bike he switched to John. He clenched his arm as he somewhat limped to Slate's house.

Slate opened the door before John could knock. He looked at John's arm and said "Come in"

Slate pulled out a first aid kit and took out some bandages and alcohol rub.

"What happened tonight?"

John told his story as basic as possible.

"And you rode here on a flat?"

"uh, uh yeah I guess. What do think? Should I sign to release form?"

"I don't know."

"hmm"

John stayed a long after Slate bandaged him up but he didn't care.

A few hours later Rowan showed up.

"What should we do? Sign it?"

"I don't know, I wouldn't have the curse on _me_ nor would _you_ but only you would keep your powers, but not as a bounty hunter."

"hmm, this is tough"

"I know, should we sign it?"

"I'm not sure. I love having powers but I hate working for the devil.'

"you're right, I think we're ready to go." John stood up and flinched a little from shock and nothing more.

They drove home. Rowan just had to tell John what happened today.

"Dad, guess you I met?"

"Another shinigami?"

"yeah, his name is Keita Sato, cousin of Nara. But he's different. He has the same tattoos as me! Apparently they protect my from forces. Like magic and whatnot but it can't protect me from like a punch. Get it?"

"I think I do."

"What will we do now? Does the devil fear me?"

"He does fear you, we can use it against him."

"Cool, I'm hungry for bacon"

"I thought you were never going to say that. Turkey or chicken?"

"Who are you and what did you do with my dad? There's only one kind of bacon. Pork."

"How could I forget?"


	11. Keita and the devil

_OK I decided not to write the story's title anymore… I'll write the chapter title instead… by the way thanks for the ideas for my short stories… keep 'em coming._

**KEITA AND THE DEVIL 10**

Rowan was getting ready for the night. When she finished she called Nara.

"H-ello?" Nara answered, sounding shaky.

"Nara, are you OK?"

"I-I can't talk right now…" she gulped as footsteps in the background came louder. "… Help me" she whispered softly. A door slammed open and Nara screamed.

Rowan hopped on her bike and revved hard before swerving into the street. Her dad ran behind her than followed her fast. John signaled Rowan to pull over, she did.

"What happened?" He asked running towards Rowan.

"It's Nara, she needs help!" She almost started hyperventilating.

"Where is she?"

"I-I… don't know"

John thought for a moment than had an idea, "Pass me your phone"

"Ok…?" Rowan tossed her phone to John. "What are you doing?"

"I'm using an app on my phone to find her cell… There she is"

"Where?"

"The old apartments, a mile south from the movie theatre." he replied, hopping onto his bike.

They headed for the old apartments. As soon as Rowan was a few yards away she leaped off and sprinted to an open door.

"Nara?" Rowan cried. She heard shuffling in the behind a corner.

"Nara? I-is that you?" The shuffling grew louder as Rowan got closer to the closet.

"Nara, are you there?" Rowan flung the door open to find Keita crouching in the corner behind some coats.

"Keita, are you OK?" She helped him up. His was covered with bruises and cuts.

"What happened?". Keita kept glancing at her and behind her.

"I-it was l-like a, a gargoyle thing, it's smile was unforgettable" he faltered than remembered something. "That thing took Nara!"

Rowan thought of something, maybe that monster had to do with the devil's deal.

"I have to tell you something, that monster, I think it has to do with me."

"What do you mean?" Keita wondered.

"The devil fears me because of the tattoos and stuff. C'mon we half to go!"

"Go where?"

"Hop on" Keita jumped on and hugged Rowan for dear life. She didn't mind, she liked a little.

Rowan's dad met them up ahead. They left for the abandoned sub-way tunnels. John and Rowan started walking their bikes. Keita stuck closely to Rowan.

"Why are we here?" he glanced around.

"We're gonna pay Satin a visit."

"S-Satin? Can I stay out here?"

"Why? You like drunks and pot-heads?"

"No, it's not that. Satin and I don't have a good past."

"Neither do I. But it's a wise choice that you stay here, you know with your cuts and whatnot"

"Exactly." They stopped and Keita was stopped by Rowan's arms, "What? Are we here?"

"Yeah… Dad, can I try this time?" John stepped aside and Rowan walked up.

"There's nothing there."

"Watched" she waved her hand over the wall and the number pad appeared.

"What's the code?"

"You ask too many questions." She typed in 333-666-4242.

"Why am I not surprised?"

Rowan and John walked past the secretary and moved faster towards Satin's office. Keita got a creeped out by the drunks so he followed straight behind Rowan and Rider.

"When did he changed?" he whispered.

"Right before you came."

Rowan switched and insisted Keita to do as well, he did. They found Satin at his desk and glaring at them as if he was expecting them at that moment.

"Where's Nara?" Keita ordered.

"Who are you to ask? Shinigami?" Keita stepped back as Rowan stepped forward.

"Answer him"

"Sign the release papers and you'll have your shinigami back."

"Why? You fear me?" Rowan taunted.

"Yes, I fear you and your friends. Though only one of them is weaker. Tell me, what happened to you, boy? What is with your scars?"

"You don't need to know. Give her back."

"This doesn't concern you Keita, not like last time we met. And I was hoping is was going to be the last." Satin's voice was cold and hard.

"Rowan, what are we going to do?" Rowan glanced at Keita, Rider (who turned back to John), and the devil.

"Dad?" Rowan asked. John stepped forward and cut his finger, followed by Rowan. She winced a little.

"Thank you… Send in the girl." in the door way stood two guards and Nara in the middle, all bruised and bloodied. "Now back to more important things, Keita can we talk for a little bit?"


	12. Keita and the devil part 2

**KEITA AND THE DEVIL PART 2**

The guards pulled Rowan and John back and the door closed in front of them. John tried to switch but it was no good, the deal was done. Rowan tried but the guard squeezed her tighter to make her stop, it was effective.

Keita stood behind the desk and never took his glare off of the devil as John and Rowan were being dragged behind.

"What do you want? Nara muttered as she glanced at Keita and the devil.

"All I want is for you to work for me." He spat while he talked.

"Why? We have the same powers as Rowan, in fact Rowan and I are no different" Keita said while he pulled up his sleeves.

"I don't want you to be my new ghost rider, oh hell no. Shinigamis are too big of a deal. I need you to kill some people for me…"

"No, never."

"It would be a shame to have your cousin dead"

"Her soul can never die. And why would I work for you after what you did to us?"

"What I did is in the past now, lets talk for the future. Let me know what you think or else in 5, 4, 3, 2..." by the time he reached 3 she started moaning and she started bleeding faster. 2 was when she cried out in pain.

"Stop it, OK? I'll do it. Where's the paper." Furious, Keita's blood and a drip of Nara's drizzled on the paper.

"Thank you. You 2 are both entitled to kill these people. Once their dead you may carry on with your pathetic life. Leave now." Keita helped Nara walk out, her arm went over his shoulder and she limped out.

The guards let go and everyone walked out feeling crappy. Nara barely got on John's bike and Keita kept muttering to himself as he hopped onto Rowan's. John left first followed by Rowan who was tightly squeezed by Keita and she still didn't complain.

"Where do we drop you off?" Nara asked loudly through her helmet.

"The town houses by the mall" Keita yelled closely to Rowan.

The drove to the town houses. Keita and Rowan helped Nara inside. Their family hurried around the 3 and carried Nara to a couch with the others got some ice for Keita. "Will you guys be OK?" Rowan asked, feeling guilty.

"They'll be fine, just give them some time, thank you Rider." a kind old woman said while she closed the door leaving Rowan outside in the dark.

"Ex-Rider" Rowan muttered as she walked towards her dad and they drove back home.

"I can't believe it's over" Rowan said as she wheeled her bike in.

"Isn't what you wanted? I thought you hated my job." John responded.

"Yeah, well, I lied, OK? At first I didn't but then I well in love with it. I'm having a crush on being the Devil's bounty hunter, OK?" Rowan yelled with anger. But in a few seconds it went away and then she felt childish. "I'm sorry." she said with guilt.

"It's OK. I know, I miss that power too. But I wouldn't say I'm crushing on it." he snickered.

"Ugh. Not the best time right now dad. My two friends almost got killed and now they're being _forced by Satin_. It's all my fault", Rowan almost began to cry, "if I never got Nara into this, this would have never happened!… it's all my fault, it's all my fault… it's all my-" she stopped and began to cry a little.

"It's OK, it's not your fault, Row." John said reassuringly but it didn't help.

She cried for quite sometime after John left feeling useless.

_Hey, author here. Sorry this one is really short, it's because my ideas are becoming dry, sorry. _


	13. Author Notes 1

**AUTHOR NOTES… **

Hi, I'm here to talk about my fanfic. Here's the thing, I hate to say this but I'm thinking of ending the series because I'm running 3 stories as it is. I'm also running story ideas. Unlike my other 2 fanfics, each chapter, most of the time, doesn't lead to a new one. It's hard to think of a knew chapter line when it isn't like my other 2. Unless you guys give me new ideas I'm gonna find a conclusion for the series. That is all… Sorry.

~darkntwisted13


	14. Chapter 14 gunna miss you

"You missed me, huh?" she murmured, a slck smile enveloped. She sat down in her leathery office chair, opening up a writing program.

She didn't know why she ever stopped. Her love for the dashing and seemingly sexy Skeleton-detective was at an all time high. _Oh crap. _She lied. Last time she checked, Ghastly just kicked the bucket and...well... things have been tense and dull of late. No matter though. Her heart brought her new places over these past few years.

Knuckles cracking, feet propped up, wireless gaming keyboard resting on her lap, she only had one thing on her mind. Yaoi. And good god, she had a huge drive for that stuff right now.

She glanced to her right, a big matte drawing tablet was beckoning to be drawn on. The sensation of swiping the black pen on the surface felt so smooth and soothing to the touch. She always preffered her craft as a more visual piece of work... Screw it, she abandoned the writer and plugged in the tablet. She didn't bear any ideas, but some will appear soon, it always does. A good moment passed before the digital handshake went through. Before anything else, she tapped the surface of the plastic.

Nothing. Damn

It was such a mish-and-a-half to reinstall and restart. She returned her attention the keyboard, opened up the writer and- oh my, what was she doing?

_Writing?_

Writing what?

Stumped due to missing ideas, lost inspirations, she opened up her home-away-from-home: _deviantART_.

Nothing new

Email?

Well, new follower on her ghostrider fanfic that was dropped.

She felt bad for these folks

She didn't take up writing anymore

Hell, English was her worst class.

She had no flow to her sentences, bloody awful grammar and simply lost that drive.

_And look at this writing, _She thought, looking back through here skulduggery fanfics, _I knew I was bad then, but now THIS bad, honestly, whhyyyy_. She only kept her dumb, shameful account to follow on more current fanfics of doctor who and transformers.

_And her characters_. Major 'sues' Vendetta Dare was, an out-going generic punk who was a shapesifter and necromancer and just...wow, okay.

Yet there was still a genuine feeling that left a mark on her. Vendetta, Reif, Mimi...all of them, were still her first characters, and each one was better than the last.

Later that summer, the girl got her first drawing tablet and forgot the silly notion of writing and hopped aboard the SS digital artist, leaving her fantasy detective world in search of something close to her. Something _alien-_

WOW OKAY

THATS ENOUGH

UGHHH

Hi there

Do you remember me? Originally darkandtwisted13?

Hi there guys...

I just wanted to say I'm sorry.

Sorry for abandoning you

scarring you with my awful writing, though you stuck around for that good year.

I want to say that I've moved on, and thank god I did

As much as I love the traditional writing-on-paper sensation, I much prefer drawing.

Some of you know I've migrated to deviantART under the user 0tt0maton

Oh boy, you're gunna be in shock if you ever do decide to check it out.

Don't get me wrong, writing was definitely that lil' spark that sent my mind into one of an artists thoughts

and I've made good friends off of this website

just wow

I miss those kinds words, even though I don't write, I always jump back to those reviews and swell up

I'm getting sappy now

but you get the point

So this is my "official" farewell


End file.
